Missed
by Goddess-Of-Anime
Summary: Have you ever wondered if Shizuka never got eye surgury?I have.Boys are
1. Default Chapter

**Missed**

by Goddess Of Anime

Rating: PG-13 For some swearing, human contact, and violence.

Catagories: Romance, angst, and drama. I think that'll do.Not sure how much of each are in.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu-Gi-Oh character. So don't sue me. If you do, all you'll get is a sketchbook that is nearly empty, some lint, and one Shonen Jump issue. Not worth doing. And I'll hide them where you'll never think to look in!

Story so far: Joey comes back from Duelist Kingdom, but wasn't able to win the money for Shizuka's eye operation. But don't worry, her eye-site isn't completely gone; she can ride a motorcybcle. ^_~ That's the story, this chapter picks up from there.

Charactors: I'm going to use some of the Japanese names because I can and some of them are shorter than the English ones.

Shizuka (Serenity)

Joey

Bakura

Haruka (a character of my own creation, she plays a bigger role later on in the fic)

Marik (but nobody knows he's in it)

These are vitally the most important ones

Me: Alright,the only reason why I'm writing in the first place is because I was wondering who Bakura liked. I used a pairing I heard of, but can't actually find any fics that have it. (Am I the only one willing to try it out?)

Yami: At least you're not using me.

Me: Yep. Whenever I try to do Yami pairings, they turn out horrible. But when I try other pairings, they seem soooo much better. I guess I was cursed not being able to do yami pairings along with.....

Yami:You're rambling.

Me:Tojikomeru. On wit da fic! And have you ever wondered if Serenity never got her operation? I have. This is what this fic is about. And the only person who can help her. What kind of authoress am I?! 

* * *

**Missed **

**Chapter 1:Mystery Figure 

* * *

"**Shizuka? Shizuka, are you awake?" Joey asked quietly.

Shizuka stirred a little. She heard him clearly, but stayed in her bed. Not fully rested, she wanted to sleep longer. Joey left the room as she pretended to sleep,

He left the room, blaming himself.

She wasn't entirely blind, so she could see well enough to go take a walk or even try to drive the motorcycle that Joey once owned, in her garage. She climbed out her window, fully dressed, and took the cycle out. Not sure where to go, she drove in circles until she noticed a lake.

She stopped and locked it in place. Shizuka kneeled near the edge and slowly, she dunked her head in, feeling a refreshing tingle run over head. Jerking it back, shivering slightly from the cool autom breeze. She tilted her head backwards and gazed at the blue sky.

_Clear sky, few clouds. A small chance for some light rain.... _Shizuka forcasted.

Shizuka glanced across the lake, a boy with silver hair. Standing up, she closed her eyes, and took a few deep breaths. She then opened them, the boy had gone. She cocked her head to one side and shook it.

"Guess it was just my imagination."

Heading back to her cycle she gave a sudden yelp when she felt an arm around her waist. Glancing up, her eyes met emerald green orbs. She was hopelessly confused.

"What? Deblen? What...... ," she spluttered

He smirked as he pulled her against him and pressed his lips against hers.

_Oh my god! Anyone! HELP!! _she quietly pleaded over and over in her mind.

A myterious figure showed up and chuckled lightly in a raspy voice

"Are you supposed to go after girls younger than you?" he msirked.

Deblen looked at the mysterious figure, Shizuka snapped back into reality and noticed that this was her chance to get away. Driving off she started getting questions.

_Who is he? I guess I should've thanked him....._

Wiping her mouth vigoresly, she made her way home and got inside wihtout being questioned, flopping down on her bed, she decided she had enough excitment for one day.

_What's his name? Where does he live? All this thinking is giving me a headache._

She turned on the shower, it was nice and warm, trying to relive herself from the earlier events in the past hour. Shivering slightly as she remembered Deblen with that maniac glint in his eyes. But her thoughts kept on wondering about the silver haired boy. Trying to recall his other features.

_His eyes. His eyes were brown and narrowed. Olive skin, silver hair going down his back. H-he, saved me. But I'll probably never see him again. Why am I thinking so much about him? Snap back into reality Shizuka! All you did was get a quik glimpse at him! But, why can't I? _"What a nice day to take out that old motorcycle Shizuka. Perfect," Sizuka mumured sarcasticly to herself. As soon as she was satisfied she walked out and changed into warmer clothing, looking out her window longingly and hopeful that she might get a better look at him.

_Tomarrow, I'll go back to the lake and look._

She shuddered as she remembered how his voice sounded.

_It was raspy. And sounded so evil. Is he worth it? Is it woth risk-_

Shizuka whirled around to find Joey opening the door. She cheerfully greeted him. And walked downstairs and showed Joey to the door.

_Too bad I have school tomarrow. I'll go back again next Sunday._

Not knowing that he was, in fact, nearby watching, making sure, that she was okay.

_You're going soft. But she's so fragile. I guess she needs someone to look after her. Now where did that idiot, Deblen, go? I owe him a little something....._ He mused himeself as he stalked off back into the shadows. 

* * *

Me: Disturbing, eh? I guess everyone now knows who the mysterious figure is. And this is my first time at this pairing, so don't flame me. I'm trying REALLY hard. And I'm sorry if I made Deblen such a git, I just don't like him. 'ducks at chucked vegtables and fireballs thrown at her by fangirls'

Yami: They really hate you.

Me: 'shrugging' I really don't care. I don't like Tea, but I still read "YuGiOh In Europe?". It's sooo funny.. And I also reccamend for you guys to read Kiddi Chi's yugioh fanfic, "Duel Winds", I promise you guys'll like it. And read Kaiyo No Hime's "Hidden Truths". All the three are ygo fics. Yes, well, I'm rambling again, could ya guys review? And I apolagize for this chapter being so short. I'm sick and I have minor writers' block. Ciao!


	2. Back To The Rescue

Me: Yay! Chappy 2! I'm so, so, so, happy! 'eyes twinkling' And soon I'll post up the origanal version of Missed. This was actually an origanal fic, but I went back and turned it into a ygo fic.

Bakura: That as a stupid desician.

Me: Baku, shut up. And I hope you guys enjoy this, I've been working into over-drive revising and retyping, correcting grammer mistakes, spelling mistakes, and all that junk; JUST to make it perfect so ya'll could read it. And I apoligize if this going to be short; and I apoligize for putting Shizuka (Serenity) through all sorts of bad things. 'ducks at fireballs throughn by people' Jeez. I bet all you guys know who it is already. Now on wit da fic! And I want to thank Tasha, she was the very first person to review this fic, and that makes me VERY happy. Hope you like it! 

* * *

Chapter 2. Back To The Rescue 

* * *

Shizuka hit the snooze button as many times human; before chucking at her wall. She tossed and turned; but to no avail, was she able to get back to sleep. Groaning, she reluctantly ate and got dressed.

As she stepped on the bus a friendly voice yelled out, "Yo! Shizuka! Over hear!" Smiling, Shizuka made her way to a seat next her friend, Haruka. "So, anything interesting happen on Sunday?" Shizuka squirmed slighty as she tried to find the best way to exlplain, "No. Nothing much. What about you?" But Haruka was already listening to the radio.

After school, Haruka was teeling Shizuka something she heard during lunch, "One bright midnight two dead boys woke up. Back to back they faced each other. Drew their swords, and shot each other. The deaf policema heard the noise; came in and shot the two dead boys. If you don't belive this lie that's true, ask the blind man, he saw it too." Both set off to their streets. Humming a song she just heard on the radio she saw a fortune telling booth in one of the allys.

"Step up girl. Don't you want your fortune told?" Hesitsting, she stepped forward. "Good. Now, I see......"

"What? What do you see?"

He chuckled slightly, "I see a kiss in the future." He stood up and pinned her against the wall. Shizuka lifted up her leg to kick him, but he stopped her from doing it; showing how well thought out he planned this. His slimy lips locked over hers. She tried to break free; but she felt her self slipping in and out of a daze. _What.... w-what's..... h-happening..... to...... m-me? H-help...... a-anyone...... _

And right on time, a certain silver-haired boy came. He smirked, and lifted him off the ground. Clutching the boy's throat, he pushed him against the wall. Smirking, "Now, what were you doing?" The other boy trembled; spluttering and gawking.

Shizuka lifted her head and glanced at her saviour, everything was blurred worse than ever. She managed to whisper, "Thank you." And slipped into a deep sleep.

After he finished off the fortune teller, he smiled, he genuwinely smiled, at her. Pushing her hair out of her face, he picked her up and brought Shizuka inside. 

* * *

Me: Alright, it still needs a little bit of work.

Yami: Am I even in it?

Me: 'looks at her list of charactors' Bakura, Marik, Serenity, Joey...... Nope. Ya ain't.

Yami: 'looks relieved' Phew.

Me: Oh! Wait a second! You might be in it. And Kiddi Chi is probably going to come in too. And, well, I'll call her either Kiddi or Chi. Pretty cool, eh? And, no, I WON'T do any other type of fanfics besides yugioh, yet. So drop off a review, I wanna see how ya guys like it so far. If it's too weird, well, I won't be able to fix it. If I have grammer or spelling mistakes, I'll fix it. And I'll try to fix other things too. Alright, I'm rambling again. So ignore my rambling, but please DO review. Kay? No? Too bad. Ciao!

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

|

V


	3. Discoveries

April 26, 2003

Me: I have nothing to say; except that, I apolagize if this is possibly going to be short, and I'm goign to try NOT to have Shizuka go through anything that is horrible or crappy. Alright, on wit da fic.

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed! I appriciate it! 

* * *

Chapter 3. Discoveries 

* * *

Navy blue silk covers. Plush, dark blue pillows. _Where am I? _Shizuka sat up, looking around the room covered in differant shades of blue. The only light source was the sun peeking through the window.

"Did you sleep well?" Shizuka heard a voice, gasping she whirled around to see who it was.

"Wh-who are?" she asked; shaken. Smirking, he walked in.

"If you must know, my name is Bakura. And, yes, I was the one at the lake and in that alley. Anything else you want to know?" he smirked as she shook her head, trembling.

"Is it okay if I call my brother?" she asked in a whisper. He looked at her, his cold, emotionless, eyes penetraiting through her warm ones.

"I'll take care of that," he replied, walking out in long strides; dialing down Joey's number.

Joey: Yeah? Who is dis?

Bakura: Hello Joey.

Joey:Bakura?! Why the hell are you calling? Did ya do somethin' to Shizuka?!

Bakura: Calm down Joey. I wouldn't dream of harming her. She's here.

Joey: I'm coming down dere. And had better have done nothin' ta her.

Bakura: Accuse me if you like. But I'll bring her over.

He turned off the phone; before Joey could object. Walking back with in his room he told Shizuka, "Get ready. I'm taking you back." Wide-eyed, Shizuka got up and yanked on her shoes. _Darn it Joey! I bet you didn't go against it! _Wobbling outside, she wondered how they were going to get her back. Then, outside, she saw the answer. "A Sazuki with a 25+ engiene?" she asked dumbly. All he did was sit on it and gestured for her to sit down too. _The engien is quieter than the one I drive. _

Accidently, Shizuka, turned on the radio and played a song she recignized; "Roll On" by "The Living End". Feeling that he was gunning the engien, she gripped his waist tighter. _If I die, I'll die having fun. _With a doubting thought, she laughed with amusement. Giving Shizuka a grin, he gunned the engien even more, testing it's limits.

Riding a little farther, they both heard sirens waling; and the flashing of them in the colors, red, and blue. "Will you please pull over?" a voice boomed. Groaning, Bakura pulled over; not too thrilled with this. "Do you know how fast you were driving?" he asked. Bakura smirked, "Yes. 70 MPH. Anything else you want to know?" The officer looked Bakura up and down before replying, "No. But I still need to give you a ticket for speeding." Bakura snatched it out of the officer's hand and started to, as she thought, cursing and insulting him as he drived back onto the road; going 56 MPH now. "They always get in the way," he finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" she asked; purely confused.

"Those officers. Always giving an excuse to give everyone a ticket," an evil grin spread across his face, "Guess I'll have to give them the treatment."

He laughed as Shizuka pondered over what he meant. Beguining to feel a little tried, she placed her head on his back; closing her eyes. She wasn't asleep; she was more in a daze, a daze in where she could still tell what was happening around her. 

* * *

Me: Yes; I know. Cliffies are pure evil. But these just keep on happening without me doing it intentionally.

Bakura: Now evryone knows the pairing.

Me: Yep. Bakura and Shizuka. I dared myself to do it.

Yami: That's stupid.

Me: I needed a challenge! A challenge I COULD do. And this was it. I kinda like it. I read the other 2 chapters over, and I forgot _I _wrote it. Guess it changed big time. And After ths, I'll post up the origanal version on fp.net. On fp.ent, my pen name is, Alita Grey. Or it maybe is Aleta Grey. I can't remember.

Bakura: You've gotten stupider.

Me: I like to act like that sometimes.

Yami: What a gyp. You've been posting up such short chapters.

Me: Sorry about that. Homework's been weighing me down. I think homework is a torture device created by teachers or parents; or someone. Now drop off a review. And if you want to flame this fic, either make it constructive, or go easy. This is my first romance fic that isn't crappy.

Yami: Memories was a failure.

Me: Yep. I admit it; it was a failure. Who am I kidding? It IS a failure. I just can't ever get pairings with Yami correct. It turns out all crappy. And a lot of the charactors in this fic are gits. So don't kill me. 'ducks at fireballs throughn by fan girls' Please review! Ciao! 'runs away from a ramage of angry fan girls'


	4. Homework And A Yelling

April 27, 2003

Me: Yes, yes, I DON'T own yugioh. I think everyone knows that. And I'm afraid most of my chapters are short. And I'm soooo sorry for the cliffies. It just happens. So enjoy chapter 4 guys! 

* * *

Chapter 4.Homework And A Yelling 

* * *

Shizuka noticed that, after a half hour, they were right outside her home. "Thank you, " she bounded off and unlocked the door.

"Shizuka! Where have you been?! It's six!" her mom screeched. Looking at the clock, she saw that her mom was right. Not being able to think up an excuse, she slipped out of the room; accepting the yelling that her mom was directing at her.

Flopping down on the ground, she kept on thinking why all this was all happening. _I guess life just isn't fair. _"Life isn't fair. It's just fairer than death, that's all," she recited. _Yeah. That's my life. It isnt fair. _"Life sucks," she whispered. Sitting up, Shizuka was trying to remember what she was forgetting.

_Wait, I guess I should call Joey. He'll probably kill Bakura. _

Joey: Yeah? Dis is Joey speaking.

Shizuka: Hey Joey. I'm still in one piece.

Joey: Shizuka?! Are ya awright?!

Shizuka: Yes. I'm okay.

Joey: I'll kill Bakura! I'll kill 'im! I'll-

Shizuka: It's okay Joey!

Joey: I'll still kill 'im.

Shizuka: Jeez. What do you have against him?

Joey: I-uh. I- Argh!

Shizuka: Okay. Bye

Joey: Wha-

She turned it off and started on her homework. _Algebra. My least favorite._ She breezed through it, even though she dreaded it. _Now find the square root of 10, and carry the 5, and..... _Deep in thought on the last problem, she didn't notice a shadow outside; watching her; and it wasn't Bakura. Watching intently, the person, or, otherwise known as, the shadow, it stayed put for another 2 hours. 

* * *

Me: Sorry! I'm expiriencing slight writers' block! So the chapters are bound to be short for a while. And the purpose of this chapter was to build up suspense. Or was to make you guys have a little break from all the crappy things I've done to Shizuka so you guys would be bored with this chaper? 'shrugs' I dunno. Now drop off a review. I wanna know how it's going so far. I might even need to put in a flashback or two in. Or even some menories from ancient Egypt. Even in my origanal fics, I love to write about Egypt; ancient or not. That's what I did for Madison Virginia. Alright, I'm rambling again, so drop a off a review. And if you thought this chapter was crappy, then say so. Because then I'll work harder on chapter 5. Ciao. ^_~


End file.
